Cable-raceways are conventionally provided in the form of metal channels within which the cables are retained for support and routing, for example within aircraft and other vehicle installations. The use of metal for the channels has the advantage of affording good physical support for the cables along their lengths and a degree of screening of them from external electromagnetic interference. The interference may be for example from lightning but may also be by induction from adjacent runs of electrical cable. Accordingly, although a raceway may be provided as a single channel it is conventional to route electrical cables between which there may be undesirable interference via different, parallel raceway-channels of a unitary, metal extrusion. Raceways constructed in this way provide good physical support but have the disadvantage that changes in direction and elevation of the cable-run can be accommodated only by fabricating specially-contoured channeling-sections adapted to the particular change required, and coupling them into the raceway between standard straight-sections. A further disadvantage arises in particular in aircraft installations where weight is a significant factor.